The invention relates to a method for the casting of molten material, particularly molten metal, in nearly final intended dimensions from a vessel through a canal, channel or discharge nozzle connected thereto at an in-flow or inlet opening and also having, if necessary, an out-flow or discharge opening. The invention relates further to a device or apparatus for accomplishing such method.
A method of this type is described in EP 0 334 802 A2 wherein molten metal flows from a vessel through a channel-type casting nozzle onto a circulating cooling belt. To allow the molten metal to solidify in an evenly thick band, the distance of the casting nozzle from the cooling belt has a certain dimension. The pressure of the molten material in the vessel is adjusted accordingly. Based on this control loop, fluctuations in the band thickness can result, which are evened out by a smoothing roller.
In "Patent Abstracts of Japan" vol. 12, No. 454 (M-769) 29 Nov. 1988, JP-A-63 183 747, a method is described in which molten material is brought onto an inclined cooled wall of a vessel for solidifying of the molten material. The wall is acted upon by ultrasound vibrations which are to prevent the molten material from freezing onto the wall. The hardening molten material is pulled upwards off the wall as a band by rollers. An even band thickness is difficult to achieve since the band thickness achieved is dependent on numerous parameters. Furthermore, the requirement for "clean steel" cannot be taken into account through open casting when the liquid metal comes into contact with the air.
A similar method is described in "Patent Abstracts of Japan" vol. 12, No. 91 (M-679) 24 Mar. 1988, J-A-62 230 458.
DE-OS 42 40 849 discloses a method in which molten metal flows onto a receptacle plate. The receptacle plate is excited by ultrasound vibrations such that the molten metal hardening on the receptacle plate is impressed by a motion component in the direction of conduction. This hardly has an effect on the thickness of the band yielded by the hardening melted material. Open casting takes place in this application as well.